kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcripts:Open Session, Colossus 67, 1328
Present: ::Vice Legate Thermogan ::Minister Wolfe ::Minister Valoran ::Minister Volundir ::Secretary Kavesh ::Secretary Nikoja ::Magistrate Dylane ::Magistrate Havashem ::Magistrate La Verdiere ::Ambassador Boltshot ::Ambassador Saramus ::Ambassador Whispertongue ::Diplomat Laethian ::Rowan Feldivere :Open Session began just after seven bells in the evening. Vice Legate Thermogan: "Good evening to all, I will like to greet you all to the open session. I will open up tonight with a few statements. We're still moving forward with the bill that will have other races have identification papers on them as a way to protect the nation of Kryta. We will now move on to Minister announcements." :Valoran is given the floor. Minister Valoran: "I would like to take a moment to introduce myself after the claim I made roughly a month ago. I am Minister Arathander Valoran of Shaemoor, it is a pleasure to once again be a servant of the people, if you have any concerns regarding my district by all means... my door is always open." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Very well, thank you for your words, Minister Valoran." :Ambassador Boltshot is given the floor. Ambassador Boltshot: "In response to recent security concerns involving the Sylvari and the Elder Dragon Mordremoth, the Black Citadel has undertaken certain security measures. All resident Sylvari have been relocated to a makeshift camp within the Ruins of Rin for their safety and the safety of the public, and entry into the city grounds has been restricted for all Sylvari visitors. --Excuse me, not restricted. Limited. That will be all." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Thank you for your clarification and statements. Are there any other Ministry staff that have statements to make to the public?" :Laethian is given the floor. Ambassador Laethian: "I'll keep this brief. I am Laethian. I am from the Grove. I'm here to represent Sylvari interests within the nation of Kryta. I know there's quite a bit of distrust of my people here, especially with the destruction of the Pact Fleet and Mordremoth. If you have any questions regarding the Sylvari diplomatic mission, my position within the Reach, or anything to do with Sylvari, I have an open letter policy. Please send any questions and I will answer them personally. Our people have been allies for many years now. I will do my best to ensure that this alliance stands through these troubled times. Thank you for your time, Kryta. Six bless." :Dylane is given the floor. Magistrate Dylane: "... I would like to invite the citizens of the Reach to a Gala that shall commemorate the many accomplishments of the Ministry Guard. These men and women work tirelessly to ensure the continuous safety of our fair city and as such I would be overjoyed to see each and every one of you attend in a show of support. The affair will be held in Minister Wii's Mansion on the 79th day of the Colossus. Let us congregate and signify our solidarity with one another." Minister Valoran: "I would like to say something, If I may, to clear up any confusion the public may have. I would just like to add, that the Ministry Guard is tasked with protecting the Ministry and Nobility; it is the Seraph are in fact tasked with the protection of the citizenry of our fine city." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Alright thank you very much, I will try to make it as well. We will now move on to the docket. The first on the docket; Magistrate La Verdiere." Magistrate La Verdiere: "Good evening. I'll make this brief and to the point. The last week and a half, I've been making moves to create a caravan to carry donated supplies to Maguuma, for the survivors and those fighting in the jungle. After making contact with a group in need, I'm now ready to begin asking for donations and volunteers to help. If anyone here is interested in helping with this in any way so that it can become possible, please seek me out after this session has ended. Thank you." Vice Legate Thermogan: "We will now open the floor up for the public for the last fifteen minutes, given that they were the only one on the docket." :confusion with who will come up next. Vice Legate Thermogan: "State all names and titles, please." Rowan Feldivere: "As someone who considers himself a resident of Kryta, I feel I should speak. While I have some concerns with the treatment of Sylvari, I feel I should state that I do not disapprove of the Bill that the Ministry has proposed, but I wonder what will be done on behalf of the Black Citadel refugees who have been cast out. I would think it would be difficult for them to obtain identification. --Ah, by the way. My name is Rowan Feldivere of Shaemoor. I do not count myself as one of the Grove." :Whispertongue is given the floor for response. Ambassador Whispertongue: "Rowan. Allow me to attempt to assuage your concern. In times of strife, the Citadel looks to its people first and foremost. That does not mean your kind's troubles are forgotten entirely; rather, through a screening, we will begin to allow benevolent Sylvari back in, with an emphasis placed on those who help us in this battle. Our battle. Remember that we fight together. As long as you and your kind stand with us, you will find that you have no fear of being left out in the cold. But first, we must be sure. Surely you can understand." Rowan Feldivere: "That is understandable. But I cannot say that I do not still oppose. But that is simple Sylvari bias. As for Kryta's Bill, may I say that it's about damn time; the Nightmare Court and Inquisition have been using it for recruiting since day one. That is all." :Loralynn Millner is given the floor for response. Lady Loralynn Millner: "I'm Loralynn Millner, Sergeant of the Valdyr Cavaliers and daughter of Lord Legiongarde. The Valdyrs at their Hawk's Landing estate in Alterbrook Vale have established a refugee camp for any Sylvari who needs a place to stay. We understand there are risks to accepting the displaced without question, but we feel it is worth that risk to tell our neighbors and friends that we stand with them. No matter the threat, we aim to house Sylvari who can't find safety anywhere else. I just thought I should say so. In case anyone needed a safe place to stay." Ambassador Laethian: "If I may, Vice Legate?" Minister Wolfe: "So you are offering a safe haven to the Sylvari above homeless Krytans?" Vice Legate Thermogan: "Laethian will have the floor after Lady Minister Wolfe." Lady Loralynn Millner: "We do what we can for Krytan refugees. They are safer here in the city than outside. If the Sylvari can't rely on even the most basic protection the wall offers, then someone has to." Minister Wolfe: "I am merely curious why Sylvari are being given exclusive preference, from the sound of it, when there are Krytans that could use the offer of a safe place of keeping. Unless I've misunderstood? Safer in the city? If you've not noticed, the Commons are near over-populated... Why are Sylvari given preference of a Krytan home when they could return to their own?" Lady Loralynn Millner: "They do not have the same level of defenses we do. And we are further from the Jungle. As I said, Krytans can rely on the city walls if nothing else. Its sounding like Sylvari can't. Forgive me, Lady Minister, but do you offer what the Valdyr's do to anyone? Do you aid your fellow Krytan and fellow Tyrians with homes in times of need?" Minister Wolfe: "I'm going to pretend that you did not just try and validate your argument with a logical fallacy. Furthermore, what my family has done for Kryta, and the constituents of the Freeholds stands for itself. Back on topic, which you thought fit to bring before the people of Kryta -- which is what this is a forum for, has only shown preference for a race that isn't our own. Kryta itself is struggling to stand on her own two feet, and you have the audacity to come before us and talk about what you are going to do for the Sylvari?" Lady Loralynn Millner: "I do, because the Valdyrs and the Legiongardes would do the same for the Asura, for the Norn and, dare I say, for the Charr. We understand that Kryta is struggling to hold its own, and that the refugees are too many to count. But we will not show Tyria that we will abandon our allies just because things are tough. The Legiongardes lead by example, and the Valdyrs seem happy with this ideal." Rowan Feldivere: "Then offer it to everyone. We do not ask for pity or special privileges." Secretary Thrush: "I say it's a good thing. Less worry for us about Sylvari within the city. Let them eat their bread and have their tents out in the country." Vice Legate Thermogan: "I would like to ask a few questions before I let the Diplomat have a few statements. I would like to know where this place is that you're accepting these Sylvari? If it's located in Kryta, what area is it at? I ask this because many of these Ministers come from districts that are in war torn areas. Many of them lose people daily; be them Seraph or the innocents that live there." Lady Loralynn Millner: "East out of Claypool, at the edge of the Heart Woods. The Cavaliers and the Valdyr's field are no stranger to the Centaur and Bandits of the area. We are too few to help as much as we want, but we try. The camp is north of the estate, Hawk's Landing, and we intend for it to be a haven for Sylvari who have no other place to go." Magistrate Dylane: "If I may Vice Legate?" Vice Legate Thermogan: "One moment. I would like to state that if you were to take refugees you'd need to have safety and logistics to protect against the centaur raiding camps. You'd need to help these people and make sure it doesn't become a slum. Even if everything goes right, you'd need to protect against the raiding parties of Centaurs. Who we've been at war with for a very long time as well. We have diplomats here who are concerned for all of those who are without a home. Having them under protected could cause international backlash to the state of Kryta. The Sylvari diplomat wished for the floor a while ago. I do believe they have a few words. Laethian has the floor." Ambassador Laethian: "Thank you, Vice Legate. I and the rest of the diplomatic mission appreciate your gesture. It warms my heart to see that there are humans willing to support my people. I, however, assure you that the Grove is not defenseless. Our Wardens, they defend our home, even with the threat of Mordremoth and his minions. I will arrange for passage of any Sylvari whom you have in your camp who wish to return to the Grove. Given that the Ministry is not deporting those who wish to remain, it should not be too many at first. If this is acceptable to the Vice Legate I will begin looking at options to hire caravans to help those who are displaced return to the Pale Mother." Lady Loralynn Millner: "We aim to stand with our allies, and friends. The Valdyr's and Legiongarde families are built on military backgrounds. We can keep this camp safe and would be happy to help find stable homes for any refugees who come to us. We are focusing on the Sylvari due to the nature of the Mordremoth and threats of crimes displacing the Sylvari of Kryta and surrounding areas." Ambassador Laethian: "I will keep this in mind, and, again, I do appreciate the aid you are providing to my brothers and sisters. If you would like to talk more later, I can arrange a meeting to discuss details more in private." Lady Loralynn Millner: "I think that would be a good idea, Sir." Ambassador Laethian: "Splendid. That's all Vice Legate." :Dylane is given the floor. Magistrate Dylane: "Thank you Vice Legate. Let me first say that, of course, the Valdyr and Legiongardes have every right to utilize their resources in whatever way they see fit within the bounds of the laws. Even still I find myself curious as to why these resources are not being used to see the Sylvari back to the Grove as the Ambassador suggests? Or perhaps even to Lion's Arch. This would certainly be less costly and allow for a renewed effort to aid the citizens of the Kingdom as they deal with the effects of our war with the centaur." Lady Loralynn Millner: "Not every Sylvari wishes to return to the Grove. Just as the Krytans flee the Hinterlands, some Sylvari want to be far away from the front. Further, not all can afford to get to Lion's Arch or remain. I may have been unclear. We aren't building a long term outpost, just a camp. A place Sylvari can rest easy and safely until Mordremoth is put down." Magistrate Dylane: "Curious. Ambassador would you consider the Grove to be on the front line?" Lady Loralynn Millner: "If I may, it is closer than Queensdale." Minister Valoran: "Let us not forget Fort Salma..." Magistrate Dylane: "Yet Queensdale itself is often under the duress of the centaur. So you pose to keep them from one threat only to expose them to another. All the whole taxing the resources of these revered families. As I said such is their prerogative but I will admit it leaves me perplexed." Minister Wolfe: "Thank the Gods, well spoken. I don't see why the subject is still up for our commentation when it is obvious enough that sense is futile, in this case." Lady Loralynn Millner: "The Centaur are easier to keep in check than an Elder Dragon, sir. They are easier for us to fight in Queensdale, easier to keep them away from a camp. I'm no master of logistics, however if you are worried about resettling Sylvari in the Grove, it would be easier and more efficient to gather all those who wish to make the journey in one place. This, provided everyone is healthy enough." Lord Captain Ersai: "You've made your announcement, Sergeant Millner. There isn't any need to use the public forum to debate it. If you've not anything more to announce, please free the floor." Lady Loralynn Millner: "Oh, yes, very well. Thank you, for hearing me." Vice Legate Thermogan: "Alright, I think we've said enough to this case. Her statements were to speak openly to everyone and I think this has ran its course. I do apologize to those who wished to speak about the issue. Though there are many that need to be addressed further. Sanitation and many other will still need to be looked forward. Though, I think this topic is turning this session a bit out of hand. I would ask you to meet with the Sylvari diplomat for further word towards this topic. Though I will ask you, politely to please leave the floor. I will now call this session to a close." :Session ends.